Assassin and The Broken Glass Heart
by RosencrantzGuild
Summary: Typical chaos story. Annabeths a cheater, douche halfbro, Chaos.But this time all his friends but nico betray him.Even the gods and his parents. His powers are cooler and he has a new power no one knew about. How will percy cope? please read! slash
1. The Start and the End

So lately I've been obsessed with PJO Chaos-Annabeth-cheated-on-me-so-im-gunna-leave-camp-and-never-come-back type stories because I want PERCABETH DESTROOOOOOOYED! MUWAAAAAHAAHAAAAAA! No not really but sometimes in the stories I want her dead and Percy goes to Nico, so here I am again writing to gain your reviews! Percico is beautiful so this is the story of their love and torment.

* * *

><p><strong>Assassin and the Broken Glass heart<strong>

His tears streamed down his face. He couldn't believe-no-didn't WANT to believe what his was seeing.

On her back, legs splayed wide was Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend of two years. And the man between those legs was Francis, his half-brother of six months.

He could hear the distant moans, yet he couldn't move. It was as they climaxed that Percy got feeling back into his body. He stumbled and had to lean on the body next to him for support.

Nico Di Angelo gripped his arms to keep him standing as he swayed his lunch threatning to come back up. But he refused to let that whore ruin his life.

Heart break was replace by anger and suddenly the beautiful summer weather turned black and cold as if a hurricane were blowing in. Percy stood straight and tall, no doubt dwarfing the boy next to him.

Annabeth laid her head on Francis' stomach and looked at the sky when the ground began to shake. She sat straight up an looked around, finnaly he eyes landed on Percy and Nico stalking towards her anger, hurt and betrayl conveyed in their eyes but thier faces were ice cold and impassive.

Percy and Nico reached them and they stood, Francis with that im-an-arrogant-ignorant-fool-who-thinks-im-better-than-everyone smirk that Percy wanted to beat off, and Annabeth with a fearful and uneasy look on her face.

Finnaly, Percy spoke "I never figured you for the slutty type," Percy cocked his head "was he good?" he said in a quiet but shiver inducing voice. Annabeth open and closed her mouth not sure how to respond. "NOW YOU BE QUIET!" He roared "I HEARD YOUR EFFIN' MOANS AND I WAS HOW MANY METERS AWAY! BUT NOW YOU DECIDE TO SHUT UP?"

He was shaking and would've killed them both if it wasn't for the hand on his shoulder. "How dare you?" Francis spoke but didn't have the chance to say anything else. SLAP! The sound echoed and rain began to fall sending campers scattering. Francis fell back. "How dare I?" his voice back to his scary calmness "Were you not the one just screwing my girlfriend?" Percy broke into a horrendous, tortured, crazed laugh that had them all grimacing.

"Ever say something like that again and i'll kill you, NO hesatation." he stalked off with Nico's arm around his waist back to his cabin.

Percy sat down on his bed while Nico muttered something and Percy had the feeling Francis won't be sleeping inside tonight.

The storm still raged outside and Nico sat next to him. He didn't need to say anything, being therewith Percy said enough.

Hugging Percy as he broke lose on his shoulder said more.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow that was dark. I love scenes like that and there will be more so don't worry!

Please Review!


	2. Found

**Wow this update is quick for me! Nothing much to say except have a nice read!**

**OH and for some people who think Bianca or Thalia is going to be in this story….NO WAY JOSE! (I have a friend whose name is jose, weird)**

**This fanfic is strictly all boys (cause I LOVE GUYS! But not obsessed) and girl bashing (cause females don't sit right with me sometimes)!**

**So aside from that it's all good!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Assassin and the Broken Glass heart<strong>**

Percy woke up with his arms around another form. He tried to open his eyes but his headache sent a knife to his brain for even attempting it.

He groaned and burried his into the neck there. The body shifted and soon Percy was lying on top of it while a hand stroked his head. "Nico?" Percy questioned. He didn't want any one but Nico with him.

"Hn." He grunted, signaling that Percy was correct. Percy whimpered, finding comfort in the hand in his hair. They lied there for a couple of minutes. Percy noticed out side was gray and a light drizzle came down.

He sighed, "Nico...I...can't stay here. Not with Francis and Annabeth and the rest who forgot abut me!" He sat up quickly "I'll go insane if I do. Nico, it hurts so bad. They...they forgot. About me! The one who saved them countless times! The one who...the one who has ALWAYS been there for them."

Percy jumped up and ran to the other side of the room. "ME? ME? THE ONE WHO ALWAYS CAME THROUGH? I CAN'T I CAN'T I JUST...can't. Not anymore. Nico, let's leave and never come back!" Percy threw a vase from Annabeth at the wall and smiled as the pieces laid at the floor.

"Please Nico. Please." Percy walked back over and sat on Nico lap and looked into his eyes. "I can't. Not without you."

Nico couldn't help but stare into the vivid green infront of him. "Percy...are you sure? What about your mom, dad, Paul, and Chiron? Won't they miss you?" Nico hoped Percy could see how irrational he was being.

He didn't want to leave. Camp Half-blood was the only place to ever accept him. Percy laughed.

"Miss me? Why would they. FRANCIS is thier new favorite now. My mom hasn't even MET him yet and calls him her son. Chiron has a new star student and my dad? Forget about it." Nico didn't like the look on Percy's face.

It spoke of hurt and loss. Nico didn't want to leave but knew sooner or later, Percy was going to make him go. Better now than later.

"O-Okay Perce. I'll go with you." Nico didn't know why he did the things he did for the man in his, lap but he knew it didn't matter.

"Nico." The happiness that gripped Percy was so intense that he couldn't help but kiss Nico.

And suddenly, an array of emotions spilled out from both boys chests. Nico flipped them over and ravished the lips underneath his, loving the moans it caused.

They pulled apart and the string of saliva between them sparkled and dissolved in the gentle sunlight from the window.

They smiled at each other and Nico kissed Percy's jaw. A sigh came from above and toned but slender arms wrapped around Nico.

"Nico. Tonight. Let's leave tonight."

Nico stared at him but nodded. "Il mio amore*, I'll do anything for you." Nico nuzzled his neck soaking in Percy's smell while Percy blushed. The italian sounded beautiful from his lips.

They laid there until dinner.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this chap was so short! just wanted to get this part out the way before eveything else starts. I thought this chap was kinda angsty and romantic cause i made Percy seem kinda phsyco, but that made him more badass don't ya think.

More Annabeth/Francis next chap (ew)

Looks on Percy's homelife now

More Percico smooching (yay!)

*: For those who don't remember, Nico is Italian so I thought I should put some in there. It means My love.

REVIEW FOR PERCICO LUV!

ps. the right side of my jaw aches. it's throbbing for some reason im not aware of.


	3. Moments and Leaving

A/N: Thanks and love to everyone for reading this story! I thought this was kinda angsty but some people don't think so so im glad! Sorry I didn't say this in the first chapter but TLH never happened but Jason and Leo WILL show up. Also (sorry if this offends anyone) the earthquake in Japan never happened.

_Italics is thoughts_

That's all so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Assassin and the Broken Glass heart<strong>**

They went to the pavillion at 7 for dinner.

Percy walked in, head held high, and Nico followed, a confused and scared look on his face.

The campers started to whisper "I heard they were locked in Percy's cabin all day and Francis couldn't get in at all-I heard Percy was cheating- Didn't Percy and Nico get "lost" in the woods last night-He doesn't even deserve to be Poiseidon's kid-" Percy stopped at that. Did people really think that of him? _Really?_

He kept walking and sat down at his table with Nico. The conversation that had been so lively quited so fast Percy thought something horrible had happened.

He looked and they were all sneering at him. Grover, Thalia, Annabeth, and Francis, who had a bandage on his cheek. _Did I really hit him that hard?_ He thought _Well it's not like he didn't desrve it._

Annabeth spoke" Why are you here?"

"Ummm...What?"

"Are you deaf now? I asked you: Why are you here?"

"This is my table. I am a son of Poiseidon, remember?"

"As if you derserve it." Grover said this and Percy looked at him in shock.

"Grover? Why would you say that?"

"Cause you don't deserve it! Francis deserves it, NOT you!"

"I was here first! I was the son of Poiseidon fisrt! I SAVED THE WORLD! I HAD ANNABETH! NOT HIM!"

Percy stopped and looked around. Everyone was staring. But he didn't care anymore.

"He's a coward. He couldn't do half the things I've done. Go ahead! Give him a quest. Let's all see how long it takes for him to die." It was erie silent. Francis was flushing with anger. Thalia and Grover was glaring. Annabeth looked ready to explode.

"How dare you! Francis is bravest person I have ever met! He could-""SHUT UP! NO CAN'T! HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING BUT FUCK SLUTS LIKE YOU!"

The camp gasped."I am done with all of you. Don't worry, you have Francis now. Next time the gods need help he'll be the hero." Percy smiled. A crooked smile that broke hearts all around.

"Nico, let's go."Percy stood and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Percy turned. It was Grover.

"Nico. Your not actually going to go with him right. We're your friends not him. We've been here for you." Percy almost laughed at the fake look on grover's face. It looked like he was constipated.

"Remember? He let Bianca die! He couldn't keep his promise!"

Nico's head was down and his bangs covered his eyes. "Nico," Thalia spoke now "Camp was the only place for you. You know if you actually go with him you guys would have no where better to be safe then get attacked right? Come on he's a loser just be smart and stay with us."

The tension in the air was high and the camp waited.

Nico turned, grabbed Percy's arm and walked away.

"Your all assholes. Just...go screw yourselves all right!" Nico spat at them, his back still turned.

**PJNDA**

That night Percy and Nico packed up and shadow-traveled to the underworld. They snuck in and hid in Nico's bedroom.

"Nico." The room was almost pitch black, if not for the light coming from the fields of elsyium*.

"Hm" Nico was exausted. Shadow-traveling was still quite a task.

"Do you...Do you think I made the right desicion? Leaving I mean?" Percy sounded so unsure that Nico's heart ached a little. He shifted on his side facing Percy. He put his hand on Percy's thigh trying to soothe the doubt that had settled in Percy mind.

"Why do you think that?"

"You don't seem to happy. I mean nobody would be happy but, would you have liked it if I just left bymyself?" Percy seemed so lost that Nico had to hug him. Quiet sobs erupted in the silent room.

Nico winced at the wetness that fell on shoulder. He didn't really didn't like his Percy like this. It made him hurt.

"Percy, please don't think like that! I wanna be with you! NOT them. Please don't doubt that. Please." Nico kissed Percy with so much passion that when they seperated a string of saliva connected there lips, their breath could be seen, and their eyes were glazed over.

"Stay with me. Please!" A sob escaped Percy's lips. He reached up and grabbed Nico's neck to bring him back for another kiss.

Nico was scared and confused. Percy wasn't like this. Percy was strong and brave, and even when he was scared and sad he didn't let it affect him.

They kissed until air became a necessity, took a breath then started all over again. Their groans and moans resounded in the still, dark room.

The wet sounds of kissing appeared between them. Tounges battled and hands searched, setteling on hair and ass. Their minds were hazy. Their groins ached and they wanted release.

Nico collasped. His arms couldn't hold up his wheight anymore. He fell and their cocks rubbed together, Percy's breathless gasp was music to Nico's ears.

"Hah hah...MMMM OHHH MORE!" Percy's legs were wide open while Nico ground their cocks together. They could feel the 'moment' coming and wanted it to reach them faster.

"N-nico! Please, kiss me!" Percy threw his head back and Nico could see his tear-streaked face in the light from outside. He had no choice.

Their lips connected and Nico felt more than heard Percy's scream of pleasure as they came. Even as they climaxed Nico still rocked against him, breaking their kiss as they came down.

Panting, they fell asleep, the days events wiping their energy.

**PJNDA**

Afterwards they left in two days.

They stocked up on food and toiletries and left. Percy wanted to leave America. He confessed his love for Japan and his love for the people to Nico when they were trying to decide where they wanted to go.

So they traveled and their problems began.

* * *

><p>AN: It has been TOO long! Sorry guys! Nothing more to say but thanks for reading.

SHITS AND GIGGLES TO EVERYONE! HOHOHO!

*: I KNO i did not spell that right. hehe

REVIEW MY LOYAL MINIONS MUAHAHAHAHA!

P.S. I kno this was kind of boring but i enjoyed writing the smex scene sooooo much! Sorry for making Grover like that but it was a sacrifice for the plot. Also i kno i promised a look on Percy's homelife but I wanted to end this early. I'll probably do it in the next chapter (maybe).


	4. New Beginning

A/N: Uuuuummmmm...i beg you guys not to hate me please. Super Duper late i kno but...ok i have no excuse except laziness. I know this is probably not a good consolation gift but it's really all I have to give. Regardless, thank you guys for sticking with this story! This chapter is kind of sad (mayb not to some) cause it deals with sally's and pauls betrayl. PS I planed to finish this chapter by new years but you guys see how that turned out. ITS ALMOST FLUFFIN MARCH!

This chapter required a LOT of thinking so it did not come quickly. Also I've decided to add mpreg so tell me what you think. ps No female children so please to introduce the idea (i think the story will explain why).

Whelp its about time this story got on the road! So please direct your seeing parts below this line :)

* * *

><p>"NICO!" Percy cried as the <em>dracnae<em> prepared to strike his lover. He couldnt help, he was busy with his own monster. Nico quickly disinigrated both monsters and ran to help Percy with his own. With a quick stab to the neck the _lastrygonian_ made a sound like a strangled goose and and turned to dust.

Ever since they came to Japan they were overwhelmed by monsters. Everywhere. They used the mist to get a room in the Takato Hotel* . It was rather beautiful with it's exensive furniture and huge chandelier. Breakfast/lunch/dinner was free and they both enjoyed that.

But soon they were attacked. Once at the indoor pool. In the hallway. And at the Kendo tournement. It was when they were going out to tour Tokyo when their lives changed.

Nico was trying to cheer Percy up and so far it was working. Percy just laughed at a joke Nico made about a women that didn't know that no amount of makeup could hide her hideous face when the bus stopped.

Percy felt deja vu and knew exactley where it came from. But instead of three old ladies in came three teens, a boy and two girls. Being a demigod made him instinctually paranoid and he knew Nico felt the same way. They started driving again and soon came to a stop at Odaiba beach.

Percy decided to be romantic so they went to a different part of the beach. The secluded part.

They didn't notice they were being followed and soon as thier lips touched the teenagers made themselves known.

"Wooow. Isn't that just adorable? Two sons of the big three being all lovey dovey. What would your fathers say?" The girl with a pixie face and standard japannese features, black hair and all, cackled. The other two laughed along and as they laughed they morphed into monsters.

And the rest as they say was history.

Right now they were panting and Percy's head was in Nico's lap.

The wind was blowing and they actually took the time to look at their surroundings.

The ocean was a beautiful teal that sparkled and Percy felt heartbroken. His parents should have been here for him. But no, they were to busy worshiping Francis.

He came back from his last year in high school. Actually making it through the year and just making the mark so he could graduate. He would be happier but his parents have been acting weird lately.

And they didn't come to his graduation. One of the happiest days of his life and his parents wasn't even there for it. They were acting cold and distant lately, especially his mother. Usually, no matter what he did, she would never hit him. But sometimes when he didn't 'wash the dishes correctly' and get a slap upside the head. It was strange but that always made him a little depressed.

There was a correct way of washing dishes? It made his heart ache and slowly but surely he felt his mom slip farther and farther away.

**FLASHBACK**

_He walked through the door of the medium sized apartment and sighed. There were no 'Percy! Honey I'm glad your safe!' or 'Percy, thank goodness. I was afraid something happened.' anymore. Just cold looks and hurtful sneers._

_He walked into the kitchen and was met by the sound of laughter._

_They didn't notice him. Paul and Sally were leaning over something and laughing hysterically. Cruelly. It made him cringe that his mother was capable of that sound._

_He coughed. They stopped immediately and looked up. Then their faces simultaneously pulled down into frowns and disdainful sneers._

_"Percy...I see your home." His mother. That was not his mothers voice. This woman...she was so frosty. Unkind. Cruel._

_"Um...Hi mom, Paul. What-what's going on." He tried for a smile but could tell it came out more of a grimace._

_"Still so eloquent with your language Percy?" Paul tried for a charming smirk, but it looked strange on his face._

_"Wow look at you Paul! Using such big words! I bet it took a lot of effort didn't it. Wanna twinkie to celebrate?" Percy could give as good as he got, if that's how they wanted to play._

_A sudden screeching sound had had Percy and Paul break their glaring match._

_Sally got up and stalked angrily over to Percy, who flinched in fear. He never used to do that when it came to his mother. Only Gabe. What was happening to the mom he loved so much, that he actually went to hell for._

_SLAP!_

_The sound resonated in the small kitchen._

_Percy was stunned in shock. And then the dam that had kept his turbulent feeling for coming through broke. All the pain he felt, the jibes that left him empty, the smirks that cut deeper than than the sharpest sword, the slaps that make him want to die, they pushed forward and Percy couldn't stop them._

_His head leaned forward and his shoulders started to shake. He fell to his knees and let out a heart breaking cry. Like of a husband holding his wife's bloodied, cold hand as she faded away._

_He sobbed and finally decided that that was the last time._

_No more would he hear the cold voice of his mother. The glares from his father. And ugly smirk from his step father . He couldn't take it anymore._

_He crashed into his room and destroyed it. Every memory that taunted him with the future was murdered._

_That night before he descended into another fitful sleep Sally came in._

_"Percy," she placed her hand on his shoulders and sat down on his bed._

_"Honey, I'm sorry to say...well not sorry but we're kicking you out. Paul and I decided we are not going to house and feed you anymore. You're 18 Percy. Most kids your age are out of their parents hair already. We don't want to deal with you anymore." Though she said this sadly, Percy saw the amused glint in her eyes._

_It was all he could do not to kill her._

_But as it was he did beat the shit out of her. He punched and scratched until his stepfather and came in and stopped him. He was screaming 'I hate you' the whole time while tears ran down his face._

_He ran out, not looking back at his mothers tortured body as he ran down the street at 12 AM. He needed help. He collapsed in the middle of the street, tearing at his hair as it started to rain. Thunder boomed and Percy's tortured screams were drowned out._

_He asked God why, asking Him for forgiveness for his sins. Asking for help. For love._

_He passed out and therefore didn't notice the boy that rose from the ground, picked him up, and disappeared._

**END FLASHBACK**

He was exhausted. Nico laid on his back and Percy's head was on his chest. Percy could feel Nico's erratic heartbeat. He was scared. What if asking Nico was a bad idea. What if he was leading the love of his life to an early death.

He was calmed though, when he felt Nico's fingers run through his hair. He loved that, it always made him feel safe.

Just as he was falling asleep a flash appeared and Nico and Percy bolted up, afraid of another attack.

Instead he found a _very _tall man in front of them. Porcelain skin with no blemishes except a beauty mark at the corner of his right eye, violet eyes with strange sparkles in them that looked like stars, and massive build like a mafia boss, slim but muscled. He wore a silk dead black suit (not cheap looking either) ,that matched his perfect hair, and plum tie.

All in all, he was terrifying.

They stood and backed away, wary of the stranger.

He smiled, then spoke "Don't be afraid young ones. I come as your savior." He stepped forward and held his hand out. But neither boy shook it. "Still scared huh? Well I guess I'll explain myself then. I am Chaos and I am here to help you. Your existence here is taken for granted and I am here to help you grow to the fullest of your potential. Of course I don't expect this for free. You're to become immortal, your powers will increase and new powers will be unlocked. You two will become the second and third most powerful beings in the Universe. How does that sound?" He smirked when he finished his speech.

Percy knew why. Their faces must be priceless. Percy knew he looked like an anime character with his wide eyes and gaping mouth. He snuck a peek at Nico and saw he looked pretty much the same as him.

They looked at each other ad nodded their heads. There was no way in hades they were going to pass up this chance to get away from their past.

**PJNDA **

After landing somewhere in space (you could tell by how big the stars looked) Chaos took Percy and Nico to looke around.

Percy noticed he didn't see any girls and Chaos probably read his thoughts because he said "There are no females on this planet because frankly, they annoy me. Plus for some reason the powers from my blessing can't enter women (**A/N: This is not sexist, the author is just a slight misogynist**). Also, men can have babies here."

Percy couldn't help but agree with the first statement and raise his eyebrows at the second and third.

They soon walked into a castle and on a throne was a teenage boy. He had black hair like Chaos but instead of violet eyes the boy had electric blue eyes that Percy found beautiful*.

"Jason, I want to introduce our new recruits, Percy Nico this is my son Jason." Chaos looked just a _little _proud when he said the last part.

Jason got up and walked to the two boys, "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said smiling, then he turned to his father "our new alphas, father?" he questioned.

Chaos smirked "If they pass, yes and our millennium wait will be over." Jason smiled and asked if Percy and Nico would follow him.

Nico and Percy's ears perked up when they heard 'alpha' and 'pass'. Nico was suspicious but Percy wondered if the test would require knowledge. He wasn't quite good at that kind.

They were led to the middle of an open field and Percy sighed in relief. This was obviously a test of strength.

Suddenly they were gripped with pain. A white hot pain that Percy thought would rip him apart. He saw nothing but black and blue and wanted to go insane, if only to stop the pain.

Then it stopped and they passed out.

**PJNDA**

When Percy woke up he realized he was in a gray room with blue furniture and, more importantly, a big black bed that he was currently in. He looked around and noticed Nico next to him. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. His love was so gorgeous, especially when at peace. But something was off. Wrong.

He tried to remember what got him here and memories came flooding back. Something about a test, then immense pain.

Percy gasped. He knew what was wrong. He could feel it. It felt like something was wrong with his body. Like this skin was not his own. He shook Nico awake. He was scared, and didn't want to face this strange change alone.

Percy's head felt like it was about to explode. He felt another presence and looked over to find Jason, who had a strange expression on his face. But he couldn't concentrate on that, Nico had woken up, and by the way his face looked he wasn't feeling much better.

The door opened and Chaos swept into the room. He stopped in front of the bed and greeted them with a smile, "Well, congratulations young heroes. You have passed the test-" he would have gone on but Percy interrupted "Um sorry but what exactly was the test?" he questioned.

"It was to test how strong you were. Mentally and physically." he answered.

"Oh. What would have happened if we failed?" Nico asked.

"I would have sent you out into deep space to suffocate and die" he answered with a smile.

A very tiny 'Oh' was heard from both demigods.

A heavy silence passed over them and Chaos was _still _ smiling.

"Father, aren't you forgetting something?" said Jason.

"OH! Before I forget, you both are our new Alphas!"

"What?" came the simultaneous response. This was not the response Chaos expected and it reflected on his face. "Father means to say, you are the head of the most powerful team in the universe. You both are the second and third most powerful beings alive. You get immortality, power, knowledge, blessings from a number of Earth gods, and greater control over the powers you already have." Jason explained.

Chaos pouted "I wanted to say that. That explanation was sooo boring! No dramatic flair whatsoever."

"Sorry Father but your way of explanation would only have left them more confused." Jason sighed.

Throughout the whole thing, Nico and Percy were gobsmacked (**A/N: lol...gobsmacked**). They were to stunned to speak so they just laid down and fell asleep once more, hoping with all their heart's this wasn't a dream.

* * *

><p>AN: Finite! So for those who stayed with me I hope you enjoyed the longest chapter yet! Polls will be open for the baby(s) name, how many and what they look like so check them out cause next chapter will deal when Percy is preggars (they don't go back to earth yet).

*1: I think that is a real hotel so rights go to them

*2: No Jacy percy is just saying he is cute. He is faithful to Nico! :)

PLEASE REVIEW :D!


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

Ok. So I know this isn't an update but I just wanted to thank everyone who voted it the polls.

This is great in I just want you guys to keep on voting so I can start the next chapter. I promise this one will come out quicker than the last one so don't worry.

Thanks SO much for the people who voted it was really appreciated.

So those of you who haven't voted yet please do!

Mwahzz,

Taiwolf Thana O.U.T OUT!


	6. Babies and Breakdowns

**A/N: I think you all know that I don't have a beta *sniff* so my grammar will be somewhat off. So as I said this chapter will be Percy preggars *WOOT* So I hope you enjoy :)**

**p.s. The sky is sooo gray right now! I LOVE IT!**

***Cough* ANYWAY please look below and fall deep into the story that lies there.**

* * *

><p>Oh God, Percy HATED being pregnant. Especially with twin boys. Three months pregnant was hell. He couldn't eat. He couldn't walk. He couldn't go 15 minutes without needing to going to the bathroom. His preganancy was said to end in two months, but Chaos said that it depended on the power of the bearer. Since Percy was about the third most powerful person in the universe, Chaos was his pregnancy was going to last about 4 months out of the usual 6.<p>

And he knew Nico found it amusing. The little shit.

"Nico! Get your skinny fat ass over here and help me get inside!" Percy fumed. For some reason it was really hot and it was pissing Percy off. To the extreme.

Nico chuckled. His little (well not so little) husband was taking his frustration out on everything that dared to cross his path. He even managed to make some boy cry because he made Percy drop his icecream. Nico shivered.

That was something he never wanted to see again.

To much destruction.

"I'm coming honey." He muttered. As he was nearing Percy held up his hands and made a pouty face._ Really, _Nico thought_, these mood swings are going to kill somebody._

The grass and trees on the open, clear field rippled when a strong gust blew. Nico reached Percy and held him up while kissing hime deeply. They both looked up and saw the dark gray clouds just before the rain pelted them.

The rain was warm and something in Percy purred. This was what happiness was like. He felt something familiar with the rain.

He turned his face upwards and felt Nico do the same. He smiled and pulled away. Nico looked at him surprised, but all he did was walk backwards, enticing Nico to follow him.

Nico had no idea what was going on. Percy was leading him somewhere into the forest. He shivered. Something was about to happen.

Suddenly Percy ran. And Nico followed. Percy was pregnant, how he ran so fast was beyond Nico. The chase was amazing. Breathtaking. Exhilarating. His pulse was racing and suddenly all he could think about was catching his wife. His prey.

Percy was dazed. All he could make out was the whirring of the trees. But he felt something predatory at his back so he didn't dare stop. Nothing else mattered but protecting his unborn children. He turned a corner and ran into something solid. And before he fell the arms of the solid thign grabbed him and growled.

His eyes focused and he see through the daze. Nico stood infront of him, his gray eyes fogged with lust. Percy smirked, his green eyes glowed with mischief while his midnight black hair flowed with the wind** (A/N: I'm so corny :P).**

Nico licked his lips and slowly kneeled pushed Percy onto his back and without any warning or hesitation, Percy was ravished.*

_**PJNDA**_

Percy was going to _**KILL**_ Nico. How DARE he make him pregnant! Was it fun watching him push out two twins two month and a half early? When he was done with giving birth he was going to chop Nico's dick off and make it into softserve icecream and give it to Francis. God,_** WHEN WERE THESE LITTLE BRATS GOING TO COME OUT ALREADY!**_

What Percy didn't know was that he was voicing all of these thing out loud.

And that Nico was hiding behind a chair, shaking in fear, Chaos and Jason were sniggering together, and he was halfway done giving birth* to his second twin.

Percy laid on his back on a pristine white silk covered bed, with his legs spread and in the air in a bright, light blue room. Screaming explecitives towards Nico and his doomed penis.

Soon, Percy's second twin was born. After a few minutes two wails could be clearly heard. Even if Percy was dazed from the dulling pain, he could make out the wails of his twin baby boys. As they were placed into his arms Nico hesataintly walked over and put his arms around his lover's shoulders while inwardly cooing at his sons.

Percy teared up. His sons were beautiful. His first son who was slightly bigger than his brother and stopped crying as soon as he was in his mother's arms. He had Black hair that shimmered light blue and grey eyes that had green rings around the iris' and pupils.

His second son was still sniffiling but was quickly quieting down. He was smaller than his brother but just as beautiful. He had black hair that shimmered rainbow** (A/N: again corny)** and green eyes that had grey rings around the iris' and pupils.

Percy looked up to his husband and as their eyes met a message was conveyed: We have a family now. A smile and a quick kiss was shared between the two.

Chaos and Jason stepped foward.

"Have you guys picked out names already?" They chorused. They tried to look indifferent but they were doing a really bad job of it.

Percy beamed. "Of course! This one with the grey eyes will be Daniel and this one with the green eyes will be Aron." He finished happily. Nico chuckled.

His lover was so cute.

Chaos couldn't hold it in anymore. "OMGOMGOMG! THEY'RE SO BEAUTIFUL! *SNIFF SNIFF* JUST LIKE JASON WAS! WAAAAAAH!" The most powerful man in the universe broke down crying, and while everyone else looked on in shock (even the twin babies) Jason just looked appalled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAS! I'M STILL BEAUTIFUL THANK YOU!" He shrieked as he stomped from the room.

As Chaos kept wailing, the servants kept trying to cheer him up, and the twins started crying again Percy and Nico sighed while having the same thoughts: They were in for a heck of a ride.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: FINITE! FINALLY I'M DONE! YEEEEEEEHAAAAAW!**_

Well now that i'm doe with that on to the asterik explanations:

1*: As you know FF is doing a crack down o NC-17 stories so I have to (even though i hate it) keep this m rated wich means no kinky sex :(

2*: Percy doesn't have a vagina normally but it transformed to have a natural birth.

I know i skipped a lot but i felt like i had to give this out before i really got into their lives after child birth.

Anymore Questions and you can PM me :)

Mwhazz,

Thana Bielefield O.U.T OUT!


	7. Smexy Smex Times

See I'm not even going to apologize because it's still unacceptable that I left you guise for like a year (I think)! So please forgive my lazy ass and accept this gift of a new chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed and I think dedicated this chapter to someone but I can't remember since it's been a while T.T I'M SORRY WHOEVER YOU ARE THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU!

Disclaimer: No I don't own the PJO series or their characters and I don't get anything but perverse pleasure from this and any stories that I write.

Please move your orbs below this line to find a lame chapter by a lame writer THANK YOU!

* * *

><p>Daniel was a fussy thing. He didn't like being out of Percy's arms and didn't seem to like Nico either.<p>

"Nico love please stop pouting. He's just a baby." Percy sighed, sitting on their bed. Nico was such a child sometimes.

"Humph" Nico replied "He's my baby too! Why doesn't he like me?" "Maybe it's because you're acting younger than him?" Percy smirked.

Nico was really too adorkable.

Nico sighed and went to pick up his other son from his pitch black crib. The mobile above it played Knock Out by GD & TOP*. Percy insisted it would be essential for development while Nico thought it might slow down development. Then Nico ended up with bump on his head for "Daring to insult his gorgeous G-Dragon".

Aron was a true beauty, just like his mother Nico thought with a smile. He cuddled Aron and kissed his head. The small vibrating body in his arms cooed and looked up at him with large green eyes. Nico felt his heart speed up.

This was the life he always wanted. To have a family, to kiss his husband/wife goodnight and to kiss them in the morning, to hold his children to his chest and hum a song. The reality of his life was starting to hit him. Percy tending to the children. Not worrying about monsters around every corner. The happiness he felt was overwhelming.

Oh no. He was tearing up.

He rocked Aron as he discretely tried to wipe his tears.

But Percy wasn't oblivious.

"Honey what's wrong?" Percy frowned as he rushed with Daniel in his arms to check on his husband.

"Nothing babe, don't worry." But how could Percy not worry as he looked at Nico's tear streaked face and red eyes.

He pulled Aron from Nico and placed both babies in the crib. Then he pulled Nico to the floor and held him.

Percy held Nico's face and kissed him on his cheeks. "Please tell me. As your husband it's my job to make sure you are never distressed and you -clearly- are distressed. Tell me love so I can make it better." Percy climbed into Nico's lap and softly kissed his lips.

They moaned at the spark that ignited at once. The last time they kissed seemed so long ago.

Percy, being the the submissive that he is, blushed heavily as he felt Nico's erection growing beneath him. He unconsciously began to rock back and forth on Nico's lap.

More moans. When was the last time they felt this way?

"Ahhhn...Nico please, the children can see us. We have to, mmmm, we have to stop now. Uhhhhnnn" Percy was aching for it but he didn't want to traumatize his children.

"Let them watch. They'll learn about it anyway." Nico sucked on Percy's neck and Percy's eyes snapped open (when had they closed?) in surprise. Then he cried out in pleasure.

Nico's voice was deeper then ever. It vibrated throughout Percy's body and settled somewhere in his cock.

Who knew that kind of stuff turned him on.

"W-well a-at least take me to the bedroom. I really don't our newborns seeing this." Nico grunted and picked Percy up then sprinted to their room.

He threw Percy onto the bed and undressed. His eyes were locked on Percy as he writhed on the bed trying to remove his clothes. In fact, it seemed that Percy wanted this more than he did.

Nico licked his lips as he appreciated how fast Percy slimmed down after birth.

While he was lost in his thoughts Percy finished undressing and laid on the bed, legs spread wide open, waiting for his husband (oh how he loved that word) to pound him like he used to.

Nico snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Percy whine.

Percy's cock was red and already slick with pre-cum.

Nico's pupils dilated and he crawled onto the bed after Percy with all the grace of a black jaguar stalking his prey.

Nico leaned in next to Percy and whispered "Prepare yourself for me." Then leaned back to watch his gorgeous husband obey him.

Percy wanted to cry. He loved when Nico was demanding. Something about being stripped of his rights in bed made him ache with want.

He pushed two fingers inside his twitching wet hole and arched off the bed. Percy quickly found his prostate and stroked it firmly. He rocked back on his fingers while crying out his pleasure.

"Oh yes! Uhhhnn Nico I love it please give me more!" He sobbed and Nico was positive that he had never seen such a beautiful sight.

He was on his knees stroking his cock and watching his lover finger himself. It was all so perfect. Percy on his back while doing a perfect split gave him the perfect view of all his 'secret' parts.

Soon Percy lost control and turned so he was face down and still sobbing about how good it felt.

"That's enough, remove your fingers." After a few seconds Percy registered what Nico said and removed his fingers from his twitching ass.

Nico positioned himself behind Percy and pushed inside him.

Nico moaned and Percy screamed. This is what they missed. Percy had forgotten how thick Nico was and reveled in the feeling of being stretched till he felt like he was going to be broken in half. Nico missed the tightness swallowing his cock like it didn't want to let go.

All inhibitions were gone. Nico grabbed Percy's hips and slammed into him like Percy was some kind of sex toy without feelings

Percy didn't mind. The pressure on his prostate was amazing. He grabbed the headboard and went along with the ride.

Moans, screams, panting, and the sound of a dick repeatedly slamming into a wet hole echoed around the room and that seemed to make them hornier.

Nico's hands left Percy's hips and found his nipples. Whimpers could be heard as Nico pinched, twisted, and rubbed Percy's still lactating chest.

Nico's cock throbbed as he felt milk being spurted onto his fingers.

Percy rocked back on Nico's cock and came as his chest spilled milk onto the sheets. Nico came as Percy's ass tightened around him.

They laid in a panting heap. Percy felt cum leak out of his ass and it made feel like he was ready for another round just to get more cum inside him. His fingers found his nipples and he mewled ass he felt them tighten and make more milk.

Nico rubbed Percy's back enjoying the peaceful time they hadn't gotten in mo-"OH MY GOODNESS MY CHILDREN!" Percy shrieked and flew out of bed with cum still dripping out his ass to check on his kids.

Nico sighed, well it was nice while it lasted -_-;.

* * *

><p>...DONE *faints*<p>

Thanks for sticking with story guys :) i appreciate it

#1*: GD & TOP are a duo from the k-pop group BigBang. They had an album in 2010 and it's AMAZING the songs are awesome and GD (G-Dragon) and TOP are sooooooooo hot (especially GD, just sayin). Check them out if you want to. Plus BigBang are like the best group ever so check them out to :)

ok bye now!


End file.
